The legend of the Neophalie
by Suiceene
Summary: The Sayains last wepaon has been brought to life. But is it too late to save there struggling race. She continues in her quest to destory the Changeling race. Meanwhile a young female changeling quests for the power to ascend to the next level.
1. The Summoning

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
The story is a prequal of such to "The Androids Perspective" following my character. But as it is a prequal it can be read on its own. In fact it might be a bit of spoiler to the end of this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Lightning sparked through the dark sky of Vegeta, lighting the dark countryside for a brief few seconds. In that split second Thyloch noticed two things. One was the sight of a ship shoot up into the air, the royal symbol emblazoned along the side of the ship. The other was a rough staircase hewn out of the rock, disappearing deep underground. He hurried over to the step, his ceremonial clothes flapping around his thin frame. He had never been a warrior, a rarity among the Sayains, preferring a life of books and magic to that of bloodshed. Pausing for a second to catch his breath at the top of the steps, he stared down into the darkness which hid all but the first few steps. Once past those he should find what he was looking for, should discover his destiny… Muttering a few words under his breath he hurried downwards, the steps now revealed to his eyes in a murky green. He had to be quick, sooner or later the warriors would reach Freesia's ship. He struck his knee against a rock and for a second pain coursed through his body. Muttering another spell to delay the pain he hurried on. The stairs had led into a vast open cavern, a ledge running round the side of the rough circle, sloping downward. After a minute of jogging his legs gave out and he was forced to walk, casting hurried glances toward the floor of the cavern. His heart beat expectantly in his chest, only a little bit longer. This had to be the right place, he didn't have enough time to try anywhere else…. There, a spark of light glinting out of the shadow. Something was down here! And after another couple of steps Thyloch was aware of all of it. Pile after pile of books, thrown haphazardly all over the floor of the cavern. Some were cover-less, leaking pages out into the dusty floor. All were old and looked in bad repair. There were also venerable looking old chests and artefacts scattered around the floor. Thyloch felt anger raise up inside him at the desecration that he was now witness to. Once these were the books of the royal mages. Once, long ago, when magic was still respected by the Sayain people. It had all gone wrong a couple of hundred years before. The Sayain king at that point had been ailing badly and when he suddenly died there had been claims that the mages were connected. A couple of days before there had been freak weather which had destroyed most of the crops on the Eastern side of the planet. The Prince blamed the mages for these as well. The army which had always resented the presence of the mages took it upon themselves to attack the royal library. Pack of savages, anger flared through Thyloch as neared what should have been his since birth. A few mages had managed to escape with some of the most important relics. After hiding the relics they had made the mistake of returning to the city whereupon they were set upon by a gang of soldiers. Only one had survived, and was found a few hours later by other mages close to death. He had only managed to gasp out "Mountains" before slipping into death The royal guard had stepped in and had saved a few mages from death. They were allowed to continue on in their place, the army and the King deciding they were now too weak to be a threat, with all their library destroyed. And now he had finally found them, found what some had spent all their lives looking for. It was ironic though, he was going to have to leave most of them behind. It was the fault of soldiers again. Their precious pride couldn't take royal prince being taken by Freesia. And so they were mounting an attack on his ship which was presently in orbit around Vegeta. Thyloch was no warrior but from what he had heard about Freesia the king didn't stand a chance. He didn't know what was in store for Vegeta after the Kings mad assault but he knew he didn't want to be there when Freesia came for retribution. So he knew that he should really be leaving the planet now but he couldn't leave before one last stab at finding the lost treasures. Especially because of that rather pointed dream he had the previous night, directing him to this place. He didn't know what mysterious forces were at work with him but he didn't care. All he wanted was to save his skin. And to guarantee his safety, he needed one book. The book of the Neophalie.  
  
The air seemed to quiver and then became translucent. Black started to spiral into the air spreading through it as if like liquid. Finally a black shadow remained. It resembled smoke, if smoke could be concentrated into a constant shape. Slowly it glided forward taking no notice as it glided through rock formations, its eyes fixed on the moving figure before it, scrambling from pile to pile, lifting and reading different books before flinging them down again. As it started to close with him, a ghostly claw seemed reached forward. Thyloch stopped, suddenly feeling the temperature suddenly drop. He turned and just managed to step back as the apparition seemed to shoot forward. He stepped back suddenly and fell over an old chest, the black smoke creature swooping over his head. He turned and rose as quickly as he could, heart beating rapidly as he faced the creature. It turned and made for him again but this time he was able to raise a hand to draw a symbol in the air. The creature seemed to strike into something. It seemed to flatten itself against the air before slowly drifting back. Thyloch eyed the being speculatively. After the first shock he had noticed the bright red tinge to the being in his mage-sight. It was obviously a being of magic left to guard the artefacts. He could deal with it easily. Raising his right hand he traced the wind symbol in the air. Enough books had been salvaged from the library and basic knowledge passed down meant that he had moderate level of magic, enough to call on some of the powers of the elements. Turning my hand around he concentrated on it pouring his magic into my hand. As it started to shake Thyloch turned his hand to point at the thing. As he diffused the shield around it shot toward me again. Waiting till the last moment he punched his hand forward sending his magic crashing into it. The smoke split suddenly before disappearing. He smiled for a second before suddenly remembering that he had a strict time limit. This time instead of heading for the piles of books he went towards a chest he had just noticed with a strange symbol on it. As Thyloch opened it he was disappointed to find nothing. He raised his fist in anger before suddenly spotting a smaller chest beside it. It looked quite ordinary looking and he wouldn't have looked at it except that he happened to be there. He was completely unprepared for what he saw inside. There was a large book coated in a strange black material with the symbol of the Neophalie's etched deep into it. Beside the book lay a ceremonial athane (dagger) and a large staff. Thyloch was paralysed for a second, the concentration of magic from these three objects was like a jolt of life to him, such power did he feel from them. Shaking himself from his reverie he lifted four or five books at random, jammed them into the chest and moved toward the ledge. All this he did in a daze. It was quite one thing thinking and planning to do it and quite another for him to suddenly find himself doing it. With this chest he would rule the Universe! Or at least a large section of it. There would be no more bowing and serving to the king and his thugs. He would be the ruler, not only of his race but of so many other's as well! With the weapon he now held he would be unstoppable! His joyous feelings subsided slightly as he noticed his mage slight start to flicker and he started to feel light-headed. His magic supply had started to dwindle. He cursed himself for using too much earlier. As he stumbled forward he saw a flight of roughly hewn steps before him and with relief he started to climb upwards towards the light he could see ahead. As he stumbled out his eyes were drawn to the thousands of Sayain warriors high up in the sky. Turning away from them he raised a shaking arm into the air. One last bit of magic, just a little bit, he thought as he traced another symbol in the air. Red light started to spew out from it as he fell back. He watched from his seat of stone as the light started to flash. After a few seconds a ship rose from the large cluster of high buildings which marked the royal palace and its grounds. He had told them to be waiting for him. After a couple of minutes his ship stopped in the air above him. It was reasonably large, quite an old model though. It was meant for transporting minerals rather than people but it was the only thing his underlings could get their hands on. Concentrating Thyloch focused his little used Ki. Slowly clutching the chest to his chest he rose to the opening high above. As he neared, his heart beating and out of breath from both the use of magic and Ki, arms reached out and helped him in. His underlings helped guide him to the only comfortable chair inside. From that vantage point he was able to watch from a large window as they curved round the planet before shooting out, on the far side of the planet out of sight of Freesia's ship. He felt his stomach lurch as he watched the land disappear so quickly below him. This was the first time he had ever left his home planet. As he watched strange orange cracks seemed to spread along it. He leaned closer to the window drawing back as it suddenly exploded. Their ship suddenly started to jerk and roll and the lights all went out. He slowly pulled up to the window to see large pieces of land shoot past the ship. He couldn't believe it. It was all gone, all he had ever known, all he had ever seen. There was no going back now, he could never make his glorious return. He could never rule over Vegeta. He then suddenly realised something else. This ship contained the last of Sayain race, there was no one other than them left. He clenched his fist and began to punch the side of the seat. He would have his revenge on Freesia!  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. 


	2. The first blood

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
I watched as the arm raised and then struck downwards. Side-stepping as the club tore through the air beside me I smashed my fist into his gut. A shudder shook the large frame as he gasped for air. Pausing for a second, I grabbed hold of his leg and pulled it making him fall on his back. One swift movement later my tail was jammed against his throat, the sharp point millimetres from cutting him open. I eyed his dirty body with distaste. By now I hated the taste of Himock flesh, I had had it for all my life so far. But food was still food and I needed flesh to survive. With a slight movement I ripped through his throat and as he started to writhe I sank my teeth into his neck. A little while later I was disturbed from my meal. I looked up to see Thyloch, and then with a growl I returned to my meal. As usual he was dressed up in his finery, broadcasting to everyone that saw him that he was the leader. Not that anyone here didn't know him. In all there were only thirty-two Sayains and countless numbers of Himocks. Other than that there were little intelligent life. To the south of the planet were great forests but there were only forest dweller's there. The hunting was better on that side of the planet but Thyloch liked me to be close at all times, not because of the Himocks who were nomads with little intelligence, only just mastered the use of weapons, but in case someone should come from space. I had forced myself to tolerate him but it was a strain. There was no one warrior among them, not one! We were a famed warrior race and yet all that were left of those famed warriors were these runts. All were obsessed by books and magic, not one could fight with me. "Feeding yourself again I can see. We need you." What he meant was he wanted me for manual labour. The planet Thyloch had landed on had no buildings and as far back as I could remember they had wanted me to help move things. At first Thyloch had only made me do little jobs concerned about me missing my training. But after observing that I always made sure I trained he had made me do more and more. I hated this kind of labour, it meant I had less time to train and I disliked obeying people. I was a warrior not a labourer and I longed for a fight. A real fight, against an opponent who could kill me. But more than anything I longed to get my paws on the Changelings. I longed to sink my teeth into them and make them feel the pain I lived through every day.  
  
Thyloch surveyed the valley before him. Already the city was beginning to form; there were a scattering of houses, and of course the temple sitting in the middle in all its glory. Glory was perhaps maybe a strong word, though but it was still the only stone building. Surrounding the city were a number of farms, which were tended to by the Himocks. Thyloch smiled to himself. It hadn't taken long to turn most of them into slaves; Suiceene had still been a baby at that point. She had been a strange child and almost six years on she still was. There had never been a tear, a moan or any of the normal sounds, which accompany a child. He watched her now as she hefted large boulder and carried it over to where they were extending the temple. She was barely the size of his waist, with normal proportions and limbs except that instead of hands or feet she had animal paws rather like those of a cat. She also had a long tail, which ended in a wickedly pointed end. The tail it self was the same thickness as one of her arms. Her face was normal except for her dark green eyes, which even chilled Thyloch's blood when she stared at him. There was an animal rage inside them with also a hint of madness. Her hair was dark black cascading down past her shoulders, which matched the shorts and T-shirt she always wore. In contrast her skin was a pale green. In all she stood out from everyone else on the planet but she seemed to prefer that. From an early age she had kept to herself, training, eating and sleeping alone. At age two Thyloch had been shocked to find her reading the book of the Neophalie's. She had been born with the ability to read, and not only in Sayain but also in the Ancient Sayain language in which the book was composed, a tongue Thyloch had to struggle to understand. Watching her move the boulders Thyloch could see clearly that she was far beyond them in power. He knew that she wanted to go out and fight for herself, get revenge on the Changelings. A part of him also longed for the day that she defeated them, when so much power would fall to him. Maybe not ultimate power but enough power that he might rule over a couple of solar systems. Much more than this miserable planet. And he would have it. The Neophalie's of the past were killing machines their power growing after each fight and after each of their campaigns the Sayains had ruled most of the Universe. And so it would happen again. But another part of him didn't want her to leave too early. She was powerful but her power was not as large of even some of the warriors on Vegeta. If she was killed too early, everything would be ruined. He couldn't call another one and he would die on this forsaken pit of a planet.  
  
It was a week later than the raiders landed. The planet was known to them as an easy place to rest and eat. It was about midday that their ships were first spotted, high in the sky like circling birds of prey. It was too late to run and hide- the valley was too flat to offer any kind of hiding place any way. They had Suiceene anyway to protect them. High up in the sky the raiders stared down in surprise at the settle down in the valley. The leader of the clan, the Sepanch, eyed the magnified images on the computer screen. A smile crossed his lips. "Its seems they are just a solitary settlement, not kind of defence that I can see. Perhaps those animals are developing or perhaps there are some other sweet pickings. Volgar take a squad down and see what you can get." His large subordinate turned toward the door a look of anticipation on his face. "But remember Volgar, save some of the bounty for me!"   
Seven small vehicles shot from the hatch and started to descend toward the valley floor. They were long bikes shaped like blades; many even had blades adorning their vehicles. Volgar leaned forward in his bike as they neared the ground. The largest building seemed to be toward the centre of the settlement. Volgar revved his bike and shot forward rising over the wooden buildings. There seemed to be no one about. As he landed his bike he glanced around him, not a soul anywhere. They must be all hiding inside the large stone building. He grinned as he removed a large blade from his bike and slipped it into his belt. He didn't expect much resistance but even so. The sight of a blade generally made people comply. After walking up to the door he aimed a kick at it and it swung open. As he and his men filed through the door they noticed that the room was large and circular. They also noticed through the gloom a single solitary figure standing in the centre of the room. Volgar felt his muscles tense for a moment before he noticed her diminutive stature and realised that she must she must be some kind of scapegoat designed to delay them while the others escaped. He motioned to three of his men to go back to the bikes and scan the area. He and the others moved forward looking round the room. One moved toward the figure in the centre of the room. He turned his head to look at something else when he noticed a quick movement. By the time he turned his man was bent double clutching his stomach. As he watched the girl smashed her knee into his face and he fell back on his back.  
  
I felt more alive than I had in a long time, my blood was pumping quicker, and my senses felt heightened. I heard the step near me and I ducked beneath the blow swinging another claw forward grazing my opponent's chest. I followed this with a kick into his knee and another swinging kick into his lowered face. I prepared to strike forward with my tail when suddenly something smashed into me. As I fell back I saw the glint of metal, and was just able to roll out of the strike. Rising to my feet I was suddenly hit to my knee's as something hit into my head with force. As I tried to rise again I was kicked in the chest and propelled into a wall. As I sank to the ground my right ribs felt like they had been cracked. Gritting my teeth I forced myself to rise to my feet. Two of them were still on the ground, the other two were coming toward me. Suddenly one broke into a run, head down, shoulders first. Techniques appeared in my head out of nowhere and I followed them immediately. Bending down at the last moment I threw myself at his knee sending him falling forward. As I rose to my feet I just managed to raise my arm and block a knife thrust. As we broke apart I noticed it had cut open a section of shoulder. He started to strike forward faster and faster and I was just able to duck and dodge beneath his blows. Suddenly something cracked into the back of my head and I fell forward. Rough hands grabbed me, pulling me to my feet, pinning my arms behind my back. As I glared through a dark haze I saw the leader approach me holding the bloody knife in one hand. In one slash he cut open a large gash across my chest. I swallowed the scream and instead used my energy to stab my tail into the guy who was holding me. As he released me I tore my tail out from his back and smashed my fists into his gut. Turning rapidly round him, I missed the knife blow. I then inserted my paws into the wound of the guy I had stabbed and pulled, ripping open his back. As he fell forward I launched myself forward toward the leader, panting with bloodlust. I struck wildly at him, striking again and again. Some got through but most were blocked. He counterattacked suddenly, hitting me back and then stabbing his blade deep into my shoulder. Screaming with rage I tore forward into him striking again and again, cutting, slashing. I felt something snap inside me and new power flooded through my veins. I continued to strike faster and faster, until my arms were little more than blurs. When I finally regained myself their leader was lying against a wall, his chest ripped open and the contents displayed all over the walls and the floor. I turned, anger, rage and hunger driving me forward for more prey. The two others were getting to their feet. I flew toward the nearest striking as soon as I was in range. He fell back on his back and in a second I was sitting astride his chest. After a couple seconds I tore his head from his shoulder and launched it at the fourth man who was running toward the door. It cracked against his skull, making him fall to his knees. He just managed to reach the door when I stabbed my tail between his shoulder blades. As he sank to his knee's I saw the other two on their bikes turn upwards into the sky. I felt the energy inside me and almost instinctively I raised my paw up towards them. I felt the energy flow along my arm and I released it all in a huge blast toward the two bikes. For a second they were engulfed in green fire. Then two explosions rang out. Suddenly I felt my knee's give out and I sank down on them. My energy was fading fast. Leaning against one of the door I looked down on my bloodstained body. This was what being a Neophalie was all about.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. That chapter was a little more gorey than the last.I hope you enjoyed it but if you didn't please tell me. 


	3. Never take me alive

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
I was suddenly aware of pain flooding through my system. As I clawed upwards from the depths of unconsciousness I became more and more aware of the damage done to my body. Each scream of pain seemed to be trying to outdo the last in its severity. After some concentration I was able to ease my eyes open and look about me. But I was too weak, and the images were to bleary to comprehend. I closed my eyes again and fought against the growing nausea and the desires to slip back into the bliss of unconsciousness. A lifetime later I became aware of noises near me, it sounded like footsteps. Suddenly an explosion of pain rock through me as someone kicked me. As I clutched my side, I was dimly aware of another noise, sounded like a voice. And then I was being lifted, something clutching my throat. After a second I was shook and thrown smashing down into the ground. I bit back a cry as I felt one of my ribs snap.  
  
Sometime later I was awake again. The pain was still there but I had recovered enough energy to start thinking. The ground on which I lay was cold, like the material which Thyloch's ship had been built. I must be in the alien ship! I felt anger flow through me, given fuel by the shame I felt at being captured. How dare they try and take me alive! They would live to regret that. After a couple of seconds I calmed myself. I was in no shape yet to try and get up and start fighting, I would have to heal first. With that thought in mind I let my body slip unconscious again.  
  
I was forced awake again by the kick into my side, I felt being lifted again and anger giving me strength I lashed forward with my tail, eyes opening at the same second. Before I could focus on anything I was thrown backwards, my back smashing into the wall. As I sank to the ground another blow crashed into my midriff, hitting me into the air before I fell down hard on the ground. Lifting my head I managed to open an eye and stare at the bodies coming towards. The next second I was knocked unconscious.  
  
I was forced awake by the same procedure some time later but this time I kept still and was thrown back to the ground. As I lay there anger pumping through me, an idea formed in my head. From then on I stayed motionless through all, letting my body lie limp and motionless at all times. My idea was to build up my strength, while pretending to be weak. It was an idea which severely hurt my pride to do. A warrior did not pretend or hide, a warrior fought openly. But I was placated by images of the destruction that I was going to bring on this ship and its crew. As I continued to gain strength I became more aware of my surroundings. Though I didn't open my eyes using my nose and ears I managed to discover that there was only one other body in this room. One tiny glance showed me a picture which I stored in my mind. I was in a small circular room, lighted brilliantly by several lights in the ceiling. The one other body which I had smelled was at the opposite side of the room, beside what looked like a door. I was eager to go forward, to attack him. But something held me back, a feeling that I wasn't ready yet, that this wasn't the time. In the meantime I concentrated on my power, feeling as it grey inside me and as my body stopped screaming out at me. My blood had a healing quality to it, I was able to recover wounds quickly, muscle and bone were able to be rebuilt over a relatively short time. A couple of days later I finally made my move. For the last couple of hour I had felt my full power return and then grow larger. My power had grown after the last fight. In a movement which I was now used to, a foot nudged my body to see if I was awake. As he moved down I tensed my muscles and then leaped forward, my legs pushing against the walls of the room. The man fell to his knee's after receiving my shoulder to his gut. Rising quickly I took one glance about me before slamming a fist into the chest of the warrior to my right and kicked with my might into his knee. There was a cracking sound, and at the same time I heard a blade unsheathed behind me. Quickly turning I was able to duck under the swipe and in the same second slash at his hand with my tail. As he grabbed the bleeding stump I unsheathed the claws in my paws and leaped forward. In close combat I cut open his face and neck with a couple of swipes. I stood for a moment, overcome the joy of the moment. My blood was pumping and with it a desire and a hunger for battle. Every sense seemed to hone itself and I could feel my power flowing with my blood. Turning round on one foot, the other already swinging in a kick, which I smashed into the back of the first warrior. As he fell forward I sank my teeth into the side of his throat ripping out a mouthful of blood and flesh. The next second the second guard threw himself into me hitting me against the wall of the room. As he started to get up I punched my paws with all their force into his gut, claws outstretched. He let loose a strangled cry as they sank into his flesh. Retracting them, I rolled out from under his quickly as his gut opened up, the contents spilling out. Moving my head up I quickly scanned the room to see if there was anyone else.   
  
As soon as I was certain I moved forward towards the door. As I ran I looked down at my body for the first time, noticing my clothes were heavily bloodstained and large holes were ripped in places. The strange black blood of the aliens ran down my body mixing with the red blood in my garments. I kicked the door but only caused a dent, in its black material. I concentrated on the power inside me, until I was nearly at my full power. This time I levelled the door and moved out into the corridor which was also black and had many wires dangling down from the ceiling. The floor was same material and looked a bit like a ladder, except the slats were much closer together so as to make it impossible for a foot to slip through. It didn't join with the walls, except left a large gap on either side. Below I see large dark shapes which looked a bit like what someone had called an engine in Thyloch's ship. There were lights intermittently between where I stood and the door at the end of the corridor. As I ran forward I saw several openings in the walls where the floor split off to other doors. I kept to my path though and as I neared the door it opened and a figure stepped out looking at something in his hand. My paws made no sound on the grill and he only noticed me a second before my kick smacked into his head. As he fell back I leaped on his chest. I was about to slice open his neck when I noticed he looked different than the others. For one he was much smaller and less well built. Secondly instead of a uniform he was bare-chested and only wore dirty white rags over his long snake like lower half. I gripped hold of his neck and growled   
  
"How many soldiers are on this ship?" His reply was an unidentifiable blabber. After killing him I continued through the doorway anger at his inability to understand me. In preparation Thyloch had taught me Ulrach, the most common language. I was blessed with a memory that forgot little and so it had been easy to learn. But it seemed there were some who didn't know it which would make my job harder. The corridor I had entered looked similar to the first but after kicking down the door I entered in to a different kind of corridor. In this one the floor was flat like the walls and it reached all the way to the wall. There was a soldier at the end of it as well. As I ran forward he lifted his arm up and began to shoot at me from something attached to his wrist. As I glared forward I could see the blast moving forward, quickly, but not as quick as my eyes. Ducking my head I ran forward dodging from side to side along the passageway. The next second a blast singed my shoulder and as I looked up I saw two more had joined the guard from the open doorway behind him. A thought suddenly appeared in my head and responding to it immediately I stopped and raised both my paws up and powering up energy inside them shot it downwards towards the warriors. This time I noted that that they were small and that I could shoot a number of them quickly instead of the one large blast which I had used before. Making a mental note to experiment with the energy I leapt forward again after I had noticed my attacks stun the warriors. One had just managed to get to his feet by the time I reached them but it took me a short time to dispose of them, being that they had taken some injury from my attacks and that they were on the ground. I stepped into the doorway, sensing energy at the last minute and moving my arms in front of my face to block the energy.  
  
The Sepanch stared into the shadow of the doorway unsure of where the alien was. Two of his lieutenants stepped forward and one was struck down as a green shadow smashed into him. His recon had found her on the edge of the big stone building, and inside lay the mangled bodies of his men. They had taken her back to extract some revenge and find out what kind of civilisation was on the planet. After the recon team he hadn't sent down anymore men in case there might be more aliens like her. One of his lieutenants checked on her every day to see if she had recovered enough for questioning. His last report had been that she was unresponsive, barely alive he had said. She seemed to be full of life now. Drawing a long broadsword from the sheath on his leg he motioned his other two men to take her down. He would deliver the final blow he decided, just right for the leader of the pack to do. He expected to see her fall quickly, outnumbered four to one. But his other men were too slow in arriving, one had already fallen clutching a deep wound in his chest. One of the men running in slashed his blade at her, but what happened next was blocked by his other man. After another couple of seconds of frenzied movement one of his men buckled over and another was thrown into the wall. He watched amazed as she moved like a blur kicking and punching the last man until he was on his knees before she tore his throat open. He was shocked for a second at her power, how could she be so fast, it was impossible, he thought dazedly before springing forward himself, suddenly afraid for the first for his own safety. As he brought his blade down in a powerful stroke aimed at her neck, she managed to dodge and so his blade only sliced off a section of his shoulder. The next second he was moving backward desperately trying to ward off her blows with his sword. But it was too slow and she was much smaller than him. He winced as several of her blows drew blood. What kind of monster is this, he thought desperately as he attacks started to get faster. Suddenly she leaped up in the air and cracked her knee into his face. As he stumbled back something smashed into his stomach with gut wrenching force. He fell back on his back, dropping his sword in the process. Seconds later his face was inches away from hers. For the first time he had a clear view of it. Her face was small but one looked at her crazed green eyes and he felt his chest tighten in fear. The rest of her face dripped with blood, especially round her mouth, inside which she could see her pointed teeth already coated in blood. She started to growl something and he was shocked to hear that it was Ulrach. How did this savage know that? His understanding of it was poor but fear and desperation inspired his memory and he was barely able to understand her words.   
  
"Are fifty more.. in other ship." In the last second of his life he saw her lips part for a half smile before everything went black.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. That chapter was a little more gorey than the last.I hope you enjoyed it but if you didn't please tell me.  
  
Thanks to Kelly Neptunus for reviewing- regarding your last review. This is set in the past so the Z fighter history is the same 


	4. A new power

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
After dropping the body of their leader I looked around the room for the first time. On the opposite wall stood a number of large screens and a large number of consoles with many different switches. As I moved forward to look at these I noticed a small figure cowering under one of them. His body went suddenly still as I reached under and gripped hold of his head and pulled him out, letting him drop to the ground in front of me. He was like the alien from earlier, with a long snake like body except for his upper half which was similar to that of the Sayain with a head and two arms. As he cowered on the ground I readied my tail, pulling it back ready to strike it into him. Just as I was about to do so, an idea suddenly formed in my head. The idea told me to put my paws on his head and to concentrate on my physic power. I was about to do so when I stopped suspicious. Why would something like that just appear in my head? Glancing round me, my eyes narrowed, waiting for any movement. But there was nothing. Turning back to the alien I considered him for a second wondering if he could possibly be the cause of the random thought. But I couldn't pick up anything off him. After one last suspicious glance around me I bent down and placed my paws on his head and closed my eyes and started to concentrate. As I concentrated I could feel my own power inside me, some of it had been expended due to the battle but I could still feel most of it was there. And then suddenly I felt a thread of power by my paws, drifting out of the aliens head. Concentrating on it with my mind I started to pull it. At first it seemed to resist and then suddenly it gave way. As I felt it stream into me, images started to flash in my brain. First slow they started to speed up quickly until all I could see was a blur. My brain started to pound as more and more flowed into it. The intensity of the pain grew and grew until I couldn't think about anything else but the pounding pain. Dimly I felt my arms fall to my sides and I fell back.   
  
As soon as I lost contact the pictures stopped but the pain was slow to go away. As I lay back against the cold metal, lungs gasping I was finally able to conquer the pain and open my eyes. For a second I saw glimpses of the images which I had seen before my sight came back. Slowly I got back to my feet and stared around me trying to locate a screaming noise which was resounding in my ears. The alien was rolling about on the ground constantly emitting a noise screaming noise. Silencing him with a swift blow, I raised my paw to rub my aching head which was slowly returning to normal. I returned to look at the large screens wondering what had happened. On one screen was planet 779 while on the other was our sister-ship. I started as I just realised what I had thought. How did I know this information? As I glared round me once more trying to locate my enemy I spotted the enemies I had been fighting earlier and found I knew their names and personalities. As my gaze returned to the alien I had just killed I discovered that he was a Yuna, a slave race to the Yhitzid, the warrior aliens I had killed. As I continued to stare at him I suddenly remembered a extract from the book of the Neophalie, all the Neophalie's were physic! I had somehow read the slave's mind, by touching him and concentrating on his power. Immediately I wanted to try it on someone else, but according to the Yuna there were only more Yuna on the ship, I had killed all the warriors. For a second I debated about trying out my new gift on a Yuna before remembering about the other ship. According to the leader of the Yhitzid there were another fifty of them on the sister-ship. For a second I considered trying to fly across and taking them all on. But then the Yuna's information told me that space was a vacuum, I couldn't breath in it. What else could I do then? It was then that I glanced at the consoles again and realised that some of them were for weapons. Relying solely on the information newly acquired to my head I walked over and started to flip a couple of switches and turn a couple of dials. A large red circle appeared over the other ship. Not powerful enough. As I sorted through the different weapons on the ship I discovered that I was understanding the ship more and more as I got used to the information newly acquired. I was almost going to blast the most powerful weapon on the ship at the other ship when I realised that there were only a couple of those and I would have to save them for later. As I finally decided on a series of guns which had plenty of ammo, new words I had just learnt, a face flashed up on one of the screens. It was the face of the Yhitzid who was second in command. "Who ghjfg you?" It seemed I understood o only some of his language. I replied to him slowly, the sounds foreign to my lips. "You attacked me. You feel force of the Neophalie" As I said the last word I opened fire on his ship. His face disappeared as a series of explosions rocked through his ship. Almost unconsciously my paws moved to turn of the shield as I continued to fire. He only managed a couple of shots at me before the explosions grew in size and finally swallowed his ship. I stood watching the fires as the ship burned with a bright white flame before it died leaving a smouldering husk. I had just killed a large number of warriors and yet I felt strangely empty. It seemed so unreal, so fake. I hadn't really killed them, no blood had been spilt. It was a mockery of a victory. It was then I resolved to use machinery as little as possible, I would kill my enemies face to face staring into their eyes as the flame slowly went out. I was unaware that my paws were tightening and the claws sticking out. Soon all the Changelings would be dead. I would achieve my destiny and the Sayains final revenge on their home planet as their planet burned around me.  
  
It took a while to get the control of but I finally managed to control the movements of the large raiding ship. As I tried to land the ship on the planet I continued to analyse the information in my head. Unfortunately it seemed the Yuna knew nothing about the Changelings. As I continued to pour over the information I soon realised that though I took it from the Yuna's brain I had none of its thoughts or feelings about anything, I just had his knowledge about certain things. The physic power which lay dormant in me must have somehow knew what information I really wanted and was able to ignore the trash I didn't want. After finally landing the ship a wave of tiredness swept over me. Moving away from the ship I spotted a large rock and lay down in its shadows. I had realised early on that I needed a lot of sleep. Split between the day and the night I got on average thirteen to fourteen hours. If I didn't eat or train I could stay awake for a long time, if it was really necessary. But especially after a fight or a meal I found that my body seemed to crave rest. I didn't mind, after a couple of hours of rest I usually found most of my strength had returned.  
  
I was awakened by the sound of footsteps. Opening my eyes immediately I immediately saw where they were coming from. A little way away from me I could see some of Thyloch's apprentices hurrying over the flat ground towards me. I rose from my position and crossed my arms watching them come towards me. While I was barely able to tolerate Thyloch I treated his apprentices with utmost disdain. They were so weak, even at magic. I had watched some of them once and was amazed by how weak their magic actually was. But none of them would ever agree to my challenges so I never knew how strong they really were. I think it was because they had seen what happened to my other challengers, that they never agreed. I could smell their fear as they came closer and once again my temper rose. How could these runts be Sayains, Sayains never felt fear, Sayains were warriors. Sayains were not interested in meaningless possessions such as books. "Master Thyloch wants you." "Tell him I'm leaving. If he wants to say anything he'd better come quick." "But…." I started to growl, my lips baring to show my teeth. "Go now or you might not leave at all." They turned tail and hurried off. Thyloch had told them again and again that I couldn't kill them, as they were loyal Sayain citizens. But they were still afraid of me. I sighed as I turned back to stare at the ship. As a Neophalie my life was ruled by the ancient laws of the Sayain race. I never questioned these, they were merely a part of who I was. I could never kill a loyal Sayain unless they meant to harm the royal family. I had to obey the royal family unquestionably and be prepared to sacrifice my life for any of them. I had a special duty to the Sayain Prince, he had to protected above all the others. I never took prisoners, I never surrendered. I had one task to rule my life which had to be completed no matter how large the pain. Every morning I had to pray to the Sayain Gods. Being a loner was my choice, in fact it was true of all the Neophalie's. We always fought alone unless under direct orders from any of the royal family. But because all of the royal family was dead I had to obey Thyloch. Not completely and utterly like for the royal family but still I had to obey him. I had a good idea why he wanted to talk to me. When Thyloch arrived a little while later I was still in the same position. I had cleaned myself though, the blood was all gone and using my Ki I had repaired my clothes so they looked the same as before. I was still washing a paw when I sensed him and I rose up. "We saw the explosion in the sky. You took longer than you should have." "You shouldn't have let me be captured." I growled in reply. "I thought you would be strong enough to break free. And you were." He closed to within a few feet of me to show he wasn't scared, and stared down at me. "You're not leaving." Anger started to heat my veins again. "I'm leaving now." "You have a duty to protect your people." "I have a duty to achieve my objective. To avenge my race, to achieve the only reason I was given life." The anger was evident in my voice now. I was not going to be stopped by a weakling like him. Turning my back I stalked off toward the ship. I was suddenly struck in the centre of the back and fell face first into the ground. "You don't turn your back on me!" The attack was not strong, but it still pushed me over the edge. Leaping to my feet I threw myself at him. I saw his eyes widen I sudden fear just before my foot smashed into his stomach. Cracking my paw into his face, I caused him to fall on his back. As my anger flowed over my paw pointed down at him and my power started to flow down into it. As he finally brought his face up to face mine, a ball of energy had formed. All my frustrations for him, the shame that he was my leader and not one of the royal family, than my whole race was on the brink of being wiped out were flashing through my head as if urging me to kill him. His eyes stared into my face. "Come on then Suiceene. Just try and kill me You know you can't." For a second I wavered, I actually thought about killing him. But in the end I knew I couldn't. I couldn't go against what being a Neophalie was all about, I couldn't break our ancient laws. Screaming in frustration I let the attack die and then turned toward the ship. He didn't try to stop me this time.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. That chapter was a little more gorey than the last.I hope you enjoyed it but if you didn't please tell me. Suiceene will go into space next chapter. 


	5. Busted

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
The ship blasted through the air, gaining altitude fast before finally leaving the atmosphere. As my ship moved out through the blackness I took a last look at my planet as it started to recede from my view. All my life had been spent on that rock. As the suns round it turned into tiny pinpricks of light I became suddenly aware how small a planet really was. I stared at all the stars which littered all around space. Each of those could have a series of planets. I started to try and count them but stopped as I suddenly realised that there were too many. Far too many to count. As my ship sped past more and more planet I sat down heavily on the floor of the cabin. My head was reeling from the realisation of the real size of space. It was too big, infinitely big. For the first time I started to wonder about my task. How could I find the Changelings if they could be on any one of the planets clustered around each pinprick of light that marked a star? Fear suddenly clenched my stomach as for the first time in my life I thought about not being able to complete my great task. I had to complete my task, I had to….  
  
In the grip of such imaginings it took me a couple of seconds to realise that lights were flashing in the cabin. As I climbed to my feet I noticed that one of the large screens which dominated one wall of the cabin was showing another ship. It was smaller and sleeker than my big chunk of a ship and it was dark blue with a white stripe across the middle of it. As I wondered what it was doing, two flashes shot from the front of the ship and crashed into mine causing the ship to shake violently. Pulling myself up from the ground I rushed over to the controls of the ship, immediately switching off the auto-pilot. The complexities and depression of my thoughts were immediately replaced by feelings of anger and excitement as I prepared to fight. Calling forth the memories drained from the Yuna I started to ready the ships weapons. As I aimed at the ship behind me, it suddenly changed direction and shot under my ship. While my eyes were quick enough to follow its movements, the ships controls unfortunately were not able to. My ship lurched suddenly again signalling another barrage of shots. Turning to another of the ships weapons, which shot rapid-fire I aimed again at the dark blue ship. Anger exploded through me as it once again dodged effortlessly before shooting into my ship again. It was infuriating, I was quick enough to keep up with the enemy but my ship wasn't. If it was an opponent I could take it on but not in this slow unwieldy machine. I had thought my ship as pretty fast but from the way this ship manoeuvred round me it was pretty pathetic. After another burst of fire, the lights suddenly went out and the engines stopped leaving the ship to drift. I bashed the controls in front of me but they remained unresponsive. As I waited in the dark I wondered what would happen next. I hoped they would try to board. One on one I would destroy those who dared to fire on me. Moving quickly I made my way down through the ship towards the docking area, the Yuna information pointing this to be the most likely place the attackers would enter my ship.  
  
Officer Kala turned to her fellow officers and beckoned them forward. There were three of them in the International Public Order Service ship. She had been a member of the Service for seven years and was no longer a scared and witless rookie when it came to boarding an enemy ship. But her experience had also taught her caution. She gripped her large gun finding comfort in its weight and watched as her two comrades worked at gaining entry to the enemy ship. It had only been by a lucky chance that they had come across the raider ship. A couple of weeks earlier it and another ship had raided a Council planet and had then fled into the are known as the Dead lands. The place was a maze of drifting rocks, small planets which had slipped from their planetary pull and dying stars. They had been searching through the Dead lands for a couple of weeks without seeing another soul and now suddenly they had come across one of the ships. Though it had a considerable armoury of weapons it had taken little effort to shut it with a couple of well aimed shots. The raiders must be drunk, she thought, or incapacitated in some other way to offer such little resistance to them. Even so she knew not to underestimate those inside. Anything that moved would be shot first, questions asked later. Finally the two in front of her managed to open the main docking door of the ship. As the doors slid slowly open she pulled the pin from her stun grenade and lobbed it into the darkness. The visor she was wearing over her face prevented the ensuing flash from blinding her and so she and her comrades were able to move in unaffected. Moving her eyes quickly over the room while it was still lit she searched for any enemy aliens which might be waiting to ambush. As the light faded she flicked a switch on her helmet to make the visor able to see in the dark. After one last glance over the room she motioned her companions towards the stairwell at the far side of the room covering their movement herself. As her companions moved toward the ladder Kala tired to banish the feelings of fear slowly growing inside her. The ship was eerily dark and silent and she had been slightly unnerved by the lack of enemies in the docking area. It would have been obvious that they would enter through here and it would have been the perfect place for an ambush. Unless there was something worse inside the ship, she suddenly thought, they could be setting up a trap on us. She moved forward slowly toward the stairs which her two companions were starting to climb up. There was no way that she wanted to be left alone. As she moved forward she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Whipping round she saw a small figure standing in the centre of the room. Aiming her heavy weapon she almost pulled the trigger before getting a good look at the person. "Freeze!" she shouted. The figure stopped moving and at the same second she heard her two companions raise their weapons. As Kala stared at the small figure with the long black hair she was suddenly struck with a thought of her own daughter, who she hadn't seen in a couple of months. The girl suddenly jumped forward and Kala still reeling from the thoughts didn't think to shoot until too late and was struck heavily across the head. She fell back feeling the gun slip from her fingers. As she hit the ground she heard the whine of her companions gun's firing. Pushing herself up she looked around desperately for her weapon. How could she have hesitated just because the enemy was small and feminine? As she reached for weapon a scream echoed through the room. Biting back a scream she saw Keltig collapse to the floor with his chest ripped open. Puling the gun up she looked around frantically for the alien. As another scream sounded she turned her weapon in its direction and pulled the trigger spraying the area with laser fire, her eyes shut. Finally her weapon stopped shaking and silence returned to the room apart from the sound of her frightened gasps for air. After a couple of seconds of silence she opened her eyes and looked around her. The wall opposite her was peppered with hole and her breath retracted as she saw the dead body which was scattered over the wall. A footstep behind her caused her to turn. She seemed to have transformed into a monster. Blood dripped her mouth which she saw now contained sharp teeth. Her dark green eyes seemed to radiate anger and madness. A curved tail with a wicked looking point was arched over her shoulder and seemed to be aiming at her. The weapon clattered from her hands as she stared at her. She suddenly stopped a little in front of her and the expression changed slightly. "Take off your helmet" Her voice was sharp yet Kala could hear in it the high pitch of a child . Slowly she raised her hands up and lifted her helmet and as she did so she could hear her heart pound faster and faster. Her long purple hair fell down her back from where it had been inside her helmet. The alien moved closer to her and then rose up in the air so that their eyes were level. The fire in the aliens eyes had cooled but it was still present none the less. The hair on Kala's neck rose slightly and she couldn't feel anything but the savage beat of her heart and the cold grip of fear in her stomach. Theirs faces were so close now she could smell the blood of the alien. She couldn't understand why she felt so scared, so scared she was paralysed. So scared so couldn't think properly. The aliens paw slowly rose in front of her and touched her forehead. The fur was soft and cool. The aliens eyes closed and she could see she was concentrating. Fear grew inside her as she waited for something to happen. Suddenly she felt a slight tug inside her head, as if something was being pulled. The next second there was an explosion of pain inside her. She screamed out, some black being was clawing at her head, each strike send shockwaves of pain racking through her body. Suddenly images were flashing in front of her, it was as if she could see inside the alien. She could feel her desires, to eat, to kill, to train but most of all, an overwhelming desire to achieve something. Something that was more important to her than life itself. She was shocked by the naivety of some of her thoughts and was amazed by her uncaring attitude to death and that she followed a very strict set of internal rules. She then suddenly felt her overwhelming potential, the power that she might posses. It was unbelievable, impossible that any being could have such power. Suddenly she could feel the pain again and could think of nothing else. It grew and grew sending into realms of torture she didn't know existed. And then it stopped. She felt herself float away into a blessed release.  
  
"The Council will agree." Raven turned to look back at the table. "They have no choice but to agree. Our second fleet in presently surrounding the council headquarters." There were seven Changelings sitting round the table. At the head sat King Cold and his wife Freul. Around the rest of the table sat their children, two sons, Raven, Solace and two daughter's Jolt and Furnace. The seventh Changeling was Furnace's husband, the only one of the children so far to marry, Ansk. One space was left for Freesia who was presently off on an expedition to Namek. These eight Changelings made up the high command of all Changelings and as Raven sat down also the command of most of the Universe. Several hundred years before the main countries or governments of space came together to form the Council. It was done to try and bring and end to the constant wars which had racked the Universe. In affect it was as if they tried to form the universe into one country and have the council to rule it and had formed a police service to enforce its laws. It hadn't worked but under the confusion the Changeling empire had expanded and gone through a massive secret arms build up. Through force, threats, bribery and assignation they now basically ruled the Council which meant they controlled most of the universe. Raven smiled as he thought to himself, that there were many in the council who didn't agree with this but there was no one who could stand up to them. They were far too powerful, and as one of the high command he was one of the most powerful entities in space as well as being one of its most powerful fighters. Outside this room there was no one who could touch him.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews. A wee bit more confusing this time, or was it not? Tell me what you thought of it. I hate making up names, hope you didn't think those of the high command sounded stupid. 


	6. Target aquired

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
The police officer fell to the ground already dead as she fell. For a second I reeled back, the information I had taken from her seemed to fly before my eyes again in a dazzling array of colours. But after a moment or two of deep breathing and concentration I managed to banish to the far recesses of my mind. As free thought slowly returned to me I looked around me. The fight had been almost too easy. The officers had no concept of Ki at all, they relied completely on weapons. I marvelled at it, imagine being so weak that you had to rely on a projectile weapon. True I had only just managed the physical manifestation of Ki into balls of energy but normal Sayain warriors hadn't used weapons like that for thousands of years. Sayains believed that if you used a weapon of any sort you relied on it and then were helpless if that weapon was gone. If you relied on yourself and nothing else you could make yourself a more powerful warrior. As I started to concentrate more on the information I had just received I realised that this alien did know something about the Changelings. Quickly I poured over all she knew. Unfortunately I found a short time later that she only knew very little about them. According to general feeling around the Universe the Changelings were in control. There was a council of some sort but it was weak and complied with everything the Changelings said. As I searched harder for more useful information I found that in her ship was some sort of computer, which supposedly held all-important information. As I walked into their ship I was suddenly blinded. The interior of the police ship was bright, an unwelcome change to my eyes which had got used to the gloomy interior of my ship. As I stumbled forward I suddenly sensed a being nearby and without hesitation I slashed with my tail at the being I felt behind me. There was a large crashing noise and then there was silence. I blinked a couple of times and when my eyes finally started to work properly I looked back to see I had destroyed a robot. According to the police officers memory it was the only one on the ship and was used mainly for repairs. It didn't have any weapons it turned out. Turning away from it I looked around me for the first time. The docking are was much smaller than the one on my ship and in the middle of the room sat three air-bikes. Ignoring these I moved over the sliding door at the far end. This led out to a long angular corridor which my memory told me ran all the way round the ship in a continuos circle, doorways leading off it to the main areas of the ship. I walked round toward the front of the ship ignoring the doors to the engine and the mess hall. When I reached the door to the bridge it opened to reveal a lift and a large corkscrew staircase. The reason for both apparently was in case the ship had been damaged badly, the lift might not work. I ignored both and flew upwards and landed on a long platform with a door in the middle. This led to a room shaped like a pointy half circle. The walls of the room were covered in large cuboid shaped computer equipment. Toward the front of the room was a number of chairs and a large number of computer screen. Moving exactly as the police officers memory recorded, I moved over and sat in one of the seats. Pressing the buttons on the arm of the seat resulted in the centre computer screen suddenly coming alive and the word password appeared followed by a number of blank spaces. A keyboard shot out of nowhere, stopping in front of me. Though I had no clue what was going on I kept going as the memories told me what to do. Lowering my right paw, I extended the claws and then with one I gingerly pushed the little square button. After a long tedious couple of minutes I had finally communicated to the computer what I wanted, or at least I thought I had. When the face of a Changeling appeared I hissed involuntarily and bared my teeth. I had never seen a Changeling before but the minute I saw the face I knew that it was the face of enemy. I knew because anger and hate exploded through me from nowhere and I had an almost uncontrollable urge to destroy screen. For a long while I just stared at the face, thinking of nothing but it. I finally knew what my enemies looked like. No longer would my dreams be filled with shadows, my foes finally had a face. When I was finally able to draw my eyes away from the face I saw that there was long lines of letters beneath it. As I stared at them I slowly recognised them and the words started to make sense in my mind.   
  
For the next couple of hours I read on and one, digesting all I could about my enemy. A clearer picture was beginning to form in my mind of the empire the Changelings possessed and it was not a good picture. At first the figures about the sizes of their navies and armies made little sense but as I applied my imagination to it I began to see for the first time the enormity of my task, the amount of planets in their possession, the amount of men they controlled. I was a little daunted by these figures but soon brushed this away. I had to defeat them and that was that. It wouldn't be simple and it was going to be bloody but I would gain revenge for my race. I was distracted from my brief reverie by a small blinking light at the bottom of the screen. Confused for a second looking at it, I suddenly knew that it was a message. Messages could be sent from computer to computer, no matter how big the distance. As it flashed up on the screen a large fleshy looking male appeared on the screen. He was dark skinned and had large blue eyes which stared at me menacingly. He started to speak and it me a couple of seconds to realise that the message was recorded. As I watched he seemed to get steadily angrier at Kala, something about letting the alien space ship get away, and about not being able to protect the people of the planet. I stopped listening to what he was saying and instead concentrated and tried to see who this was. After a couple of seconds my memory cooperated and I suddenly recognised him. It was strange, as if I had known him a long time and only just realised it. He was the head of the police in this sector. Slightly irritated by his constant shouts I was about to end the conversation when one word suddenly caught my ears. Changeling. Everything changed, before I had been relaxed my body returning to normal after the fight, but now my body was tensed and I could feel my claws extend involuntarily from my paws. The complacent attitude, which I had viewed him with, was suddenly replaced with a deadly concentration. His puffy fat face was steadily redder as he continued, "are over us at the minute. The Changeling representative will be arriving here in a couple of days and I want you back to form some discrete backup. She's got her own bodyguard but if there any disturbance happens while she is here…" He let the sentence hang but I wasn't concentrating on this. Instead I was preoccupied by his words. What was she a representative of, I wondered, but whatever it meant she was obviously important, a good target for my first ever Changeling kill. I could feel the excitement rise inside of me as I envisaged it. This would mark the start of my quest, the first of many kills. It felt good as I thought this; finally I was going to do something, to complete the real reason why I was in this dimension. My task. The picture of the man suddenly disappeared; I had stopped listening to him after hearing what he had to say about the Changelings. But as I thought over the information I had recently discovered, I realised that I needed more. The information I had was too brief; I didn't where the Changeling was going or where she was going to stay. I needed to know this before I could plan an attack. Part of me knew that it wasn't going to be a simple as just walking up to her and fighting her. They said she had protection. But I could somehow find out when she was most alone, then perhaps I could wipe out the bodyguards quickly and deal with her alone. No Changeling would be a match for me in one on one combat. For the next hour I searched through the computers using all of the police officers knowledge to try and find more information on the Changeling. But there was nothing anywhere. Finally I lay back frustrated. It was then that I finally realised the obvious. The man who had been speaking to me, he knew about the Changeling. I had to go speak with him. Concentrating I forced memories of the police planet surface. It seemed that it was a very small planet, the police building being the principle building, the only others being a barracks and the houses for the officers. The planet had some weaponry to defend itself and there was a large number of police. From what I had seen of them, it shouldn't be too much trouble to get the information I needed.  
  
She looked across the room listlessly; who could have known that travelling would have been so boring. For the last couple of months she had been pestering her mother, Furnace and her father Ansk to let her go on this trip. They had both been opposed to her going alone but both had a lot of work to do at the moment and they couldn't spare the time, not to go sightseeing anyway. Eventually they gave way, under the compromise that she went under a full bodyguard and an escort of two ships. She had remembered feeling angry at this; she was not a child, well not really. In Changeling terms she was just about a teenager, still had quite a bit of growing to do. But as she hurtled through space she felt glad of the escort, people she could talk to. Her bodyguards had been with her all her life; she knew them quite well now. None of them were Changelings, their superior race were never bodyguards. In fact most of them never really trained to be fighters, they had others to fight for them. Instead they lived in the splendour of their home world. It was definitely one of the lights of the universe; some said it was the most advanced. But Shala was bored of it. Economy and riches didn't interest her. Ever since she was young and found out the real power her parents controlled she yearned for it herself. She wanted to be one of the most powerful fighters in the universe and part of the High command. But that wouldn't be for a number of years yet. She needed to be much stronger before she could even apply for a role in the Command. But she was tired of hanging about the capital of the Changeling Empire; she wanted to be out getting a different view of the Universe. She wanted for the first time in life to have some real excitement, to be in lands, which she had never seen before, to have some independence. That was why she had wanted to go to the outskirts of their empire. Out there things wouldn't be as meticulously planned as was in the capital with almost every second of her day planned out for her even before she awoke for the day. Out here she might even experience some danger, not real danger for there was nothing short of an army, which could take down her bodyguards and her. And everyone knew the penalty of crossing the Changelings, especially considering how powerful her parents were. The door to her room opened and in walked her head bodyguard, Kurith, a person she was quite close to. "Its time to continue your training." She followed him out the door without a word; he was training her at the moment. It was hard but she had the desire to be a powerful fighter and this pushed her on.  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews.What do you think of it so far? 


	7. Freedom?

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Two large battle cruisers loomed in front of me. They were a little way from the atmosphere of the planet, which I could see behind them. It was amazing to look at them; they were so much bigger than any of the ships I had seen before. These were battle ships, the main protection this planet had. I stared at them as they moved apart to give me passage. Though much more powerful than the ship I was currently in, I knew I couldn't steal one of them. They were just too big. I was a small fighter and I felt ill at ease in even something as small as this police craft. As I glided past the battleships a message was sent. It seemed the chief was waiting for me. I grinned to myself as I read this. Whatever he was waiting for it certainly wasn't me. The ship started to shake as it cut downwards through the atmosphere. As the watched the bright flames lit up on the window and the nose of ship, which I could see through the window, my brain sent me information about what I was seeing. Every so often the ship would shake uncontrollably like somebody having seizures. It was so strange. I only half listened to the facts my brain had stolen as I watched the flames lick around the nose of the ship. It was strange because it didn't seem we were going through anything, it just looked like normal. Unconsciously my body started to push different buttons and different switches to prepare our land while I sunk into the recesses of my brain to concentrate. I was going into another fight but it wasn't anything as simple as just a fight. This time I wasn't outnumbered by six or so but by a hundred or so. It would be a completely different style of fighting, one my brain told me I was going to be forced to use again. Individual duels didn't matter, rather it was as if I was fighting the planet itself. I would have to kill quickly- not draw out the deaths as I would normally. For a second I wondered how I knew all this- it was as if someone was telling me….  
  
But before I could follow this thought I noticed that we were nearing the ground. There was a large circular landing pad which we were descending towards. According to my brain part of this descended and left the ship in some deep underground parking area. This pad stood high off the ground and there was a large concrete pathway leading from it into the middle of a nearby building. Buildings stretched in a large half circle around us. Pathways high off the ground linked these buildings with each other. The deep throbbing engine cut out as we neared the ground and was replaced my a high whirring noise as we sank down vertically. By the time the ships legs had made contact with the ground with a loud thud I finally noticed the figure standing a little away from my ship. Turning off the power I hurried over toward the docking already feeling excited. As the door slid down toward the ground I heard the figure speak. He was still mumbling about something as I shot out from the opening, slamming into his body. By the time his back had hit the ground my tail had already spiked into his neck. As I leapt from his body into the air my eyes had already picked out the nearest person- at the other end of the walkway. I shot towards him my body shaped in a straight line to avoid air resistance. After a moment of startled surprise he just had time to rise his gun before my foot smashed it out of his hands. My body kept turning clockwise, one paw stuck out which ripped through his throat. For a second I held that position, my arm sticking out, one foot half raised, feeling the joy running through my system. This felt right, it was amazing how much I seemed to enjoy every kill. And then I was moving again, through the large automatic double glass doors into the main building. I was in the main reception, a desk stood by a protective wall and beside this was a door. Opposite the desk behind the wall was a seating area in which a number of different aliens were sitting. My legs moving across the floor in a blur, I shot out my paw as I passed the aliens shooting a Ki blast at them. As the explosion ripped through the room I was already kicking through the door to the main police building. Though this door was a corridor leading to a large stairway and a lift. The stairs curved ahead of me as I bounced up toward this two things happened. Three officers hurried round the corner and from somewhere deep in the building a loud klaxon alarm started to sound. The three paused for a second staring at me before reaching for t heir guns. Using my momentum I threw myself at the nearest officer, my foot catching him in the face throwing him up the steps. As I landed on the steps I heard a click from behind me. Bouncing off the ground I flipped backwards over the policemen landing just behind the second. Arching my tail behind me for a second I sent it spiking deep into his back. Even as he screamed my tail was already throwing him to the side. Leaping forward as the third officer spun round I kicked him in the chest sending him crashing against the wall. Before he slipped to the ground my paw was deeply embedded into his face, bone crunching beneath my paw. Dropping him to the ground I turned back the first officer who was rising hesitantly to his feet. He was sent flying up into the air but I flew up faster than him and was able to meet him up in the air, my foot shooting into his gut throwing him back down into the ground, my foot still in his gut- his body cushioning the fall. When I removed my foot his chest was broken and soft with destroyed muscle and blood. Without even thinking I bent down to his neck and bit down. But as I pulled back, my mouth filled with flesh I sensed movement and something exploded into me throwing me back down the stairs.  
  
She just managed to stifle a yawn with her hand and tired to concentrate on what the conversation around her. At first she had been interested by the idea of the official dinner, seeing it as a chance to see some of the races which lived in this sector. But though they looked and spoke different the diplomats and their families seemed distressingly similar to official people she had left back on her home planet. Everything was just too well ordered, as if they were just reading out lines. All excitement and interest had seemed to have been squeezed out of their words. There was no one here even close to her own age, no one who she could hope to even have anything close to a conversation with. Suddenly deciding, she rose to her feet. Murmuring something about a walk, moved past the different shaped and coloured bodies out toward the garden, unaware of the eyes that were following her. As she passed out of the door the cold air struck her finally pushing away the feelings of sleep created by the thick heavy scented air inside the room. All the females seemed to be carrying some heavy scent and even some of the males. The garden was dark and silent- well it was only like this in some places. Large gravel and stone paths led to different features in the garden and these paths were lit. A wave of disgust suddenly filled her as she looked at the garden. It was hardly better than inside, ornately decorated and not one thing out of place. Feeling a need for some freedom, she hastily glanced around to see than no one was looking and then took off into air moving as quick as she could up into the sky. For the first time she saw the city clearly, the governors palace hung high over it. Moving away from the lights she flew down toward the darker areas of the city. This was what she had come for, to see a true view of an alien city. Earlier on in the day she had been shown the highlights of the city in a special transport. In all she had perhaps only seen about four buildings in all. and all the people she had seen were remarkably similar to those in the palace who she had just left. In fact she thought as they landed, they probably were the same. The street she had landed on was dark and empty. As she walked slowly up it, she noted the empty hulks of broken buildings, this area was obviously deserted. She smiled as she thought, that they were obviously not as rich as they had wanted her to believe. She had never seen a street like this when walking through her home city. As she continued forward she noticed more and more the dirt and grime of the area she was in. Broken down vehicles littered the streets and the buildings were covered in brightly coloured messages in an alien print. There were also a number of holes in the road she was walking along, large man sized holes. And they were not just creators- when she walked over to look down at one she couldn't see the bottom of them. Shrugging she walked on looking for some life. Hearing a noise she spun round to find heads poking out from the holes. In a couple of seconds she found that was surrounded by twenty or more different aliens. And she could see that they were different aliens, blue, green, purple and red skins were scattered among them. Their anatomies were vaguely similar to hers, give an arm or a leg, though she could see that one had what looked like two heads, one that resembled a bird of prey and the other was so hairy that she was unable to see more than his bright red eyes. Though they all looked vaguely different they were similar in their smell and in the dark black clothing that they wore. It was the bird head which spoke first, "What do we seem to have here?" Dark laughter sounded from most of the group who surrounded her. After swinging her head round to look at them all, she felt excited. She knew exactly what they were planning to do and felt slightly insulted that they thought she was an easy target but this was soon forgotten as she called up in her head the different techniques she had been taught. They didn't stand a chance against her- she was a Changeling after all but still it was a fight, her first real fight. Her first challengers that might try to kill her. "You have a choice" she replied her voice cold, "move out of the way or I'll hurt you." This time there was no laughter but a grim muttering and she heard the unsheathing of weapons around her. Their leader, two head, stepped forward until he was about a pace away from her. Leaning his furry face in close to her he asked with a growl, "what did you say you were going to do?". Her reply was swift and hard. His knee's buckled and he slipped to the ground his red eyes wide with shock. Her knee cracked into his face and as he fell back she heard the roar around her. Spinning easily she ducked as a blade came for her, her fist stopping his charge. Grabbing his body she threw it at the others to her right, ducking beneath another stab as she threw the body. It seemed so absurdly easy to her as if her enemies were faking a weakness. They were so incredibly slow, as if in slow motion. They also seemed incapable of taking weak hits at them. Simple kicks sent them flying back threw the air while a punch to the gut seemed to take all the fight out of them. The battle had barely started before it had ended. Their bodies lying around me, and inside nearby buildings where they had smashed through the wall. Below her their leader had managed to crawl to his knee's. Reaching down with her tail she looped it around his neck and lifted him off the ground. He started to struggle but she tightened my grip and his struggles grew weaker. "Drop him" Turning she saw some of my bodyguards lining the street. Kurith was the speaker. Sighing she dropped his quivering body to the dusty ground. She had only been free for less than half an hour and already she was being dragged back. As she flew back she mused to herself. Perhaps when she was older she might have more freedom. But thinking over this reminded her that she had felt the same when she was younger. The older she got the more rules started to creep into her life. They were the most powerful force in the galaxy and yet she still had to be polite and learn a multitude of different rules. Basically it meant she could never do what she wanted. She had thought that this trip would make her more independent, she could go where-ever she wanted with just her and her bodyguards. But since they had arrived her two days previous she had noticed that they were being constantly protected by the police and every day seemed to have been planned out by the Ambassador here. But perhaps something might happen. Something had better happen, she thought, before she would die of boredom from being led around being shown very similar parts of planets, the rich parts of course.   
  
Please leave your comments and reviews.What do you think of it so far? I did a bit more with the Changeling today, what do you think of her compared to Suiceene? 


	8. Ascension

The Legend of the Neophalie  
  
Copyright- Copyright- Dragonabll Z and its characters in no way at all belong to me in any sence of the word. Suiceene and most of the characters in this are mine though and can only be used in others works if I am asked first.  
  
Blinking the shadows started to retreat from my eyes and I was able to see again. At the moment I could feel rock crushing into me at all sides. Placing the flats of my paws down on the ground I pushed up. Rock slid from my back, falling and cracking on the ground. As I got to my feet I noted that I had been blown back through a wall, and had been halfway through it. A large series of cuts along my right side and arm marked where their weapons had hit me. Though the blood was staining my clothing and the ground beneath me I didn't feel injured. Adrenaline was dulling the edge off the pain and my anger had started to build again. Bouncing off the ground I shot back up the stairs in time to meet some officers coming the other way. Suddenly blind to everything else my rage consumed me. Opening my jaws in a roar I shot forward. Catching the first in the gut with my shoulder I flipped him over my head before throwing up an arm to block an attack. My tail then stabbed into the attackers knee, bringing him down to my height where I smashed my foot into his face. Blood pumping quickly through my chest again I twisted round, dodging another attack. Leaping off the ground I embedded my foot deep into his chest with a loud crack of broken bones. As he fell back I ran towards the last man who was at the top of the stairs with a long cylindrical object. Seconds before I reached him something shot out of the end of it with great speed. Unable to dodge in time, it hit me in the shoulder and exploded with a deafening explosion and threw me back against a wall with extreme force. As I slid down to the ground I could see my vision starting to blur and black spots appear. I hit the ground with my knees and fell on my side. My right side was now screaming at me, it felt like large claws were ripping the flesh from my very bones. Biting back a scream I stared in front of me, rage boiling over. Get up, I screamed at myself, is this it? Just out of my vision I became aware that the man was moving toward me. Twisting my head I stared through the gloom to see more and more bodies were coming toward me. I had to get up now, I had to defend myself. As I tried to push upward with my one good arm I felt the weight of more rock on my back. My arm started to shake and then it bent inward, unable to take the strain. A hard cold piece of metal was pushed against my head.  
  
For one heartbeat there was complete silence, inside and outside my body. Before something exploded inside me. I was suddenly blinded by white light but I could still feel it flooding through me. My brain was suddenly clear of distracting messages of pain or fear. Swinging my bad arm up I grabbed the weapon against my head and with amazing ease I felt the metal crush under my paw. Vision was suddenly restored and at first I couldn't understand what I was seeing. I could suddenly everything, the dust on the ground, the tiny small animals moving through it…. Rolling to my feet felt normal- I couldn't feel any pain amazingly from my right side. As I looked up I could see the officer's heads turning round to try and find me, but they were so slow. My senses were overflowing with new feelings- I could sense the heat off my enemies, hear the blood dripping slowly from the fallen bodies. Leaping gracefully forward I swung a lazy punch and was amazed to see his head crack back, and his body slowly slip to the ground. The rest of the men were taken out with extraordinary ease, their frail bodies breaking easily. For a couple of seconds after the last man fell I stood looking down at my body. It looked the same, but it wasn't. This strength flowing through me was like a dream, it was if I had spent my whole life encased in heavy armour and it was suddenly off. My movements felt so much more fluid and graceful. My senses were giving me more information than I could process, I felt immortal with my new power. Leaping forward into the air I shot forward continuing up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a wide, twisting corridor with doors on either side, each room filled with a number of people. Cupping my paws together I started to push my power threw my paws. With a crackle of electricity a small ball formed which quickly grew in size. Around me I felt the air tighten as the Ki started to push out into the air. Suddenly moving my arm back quickly over my head I threw the ball at the corridor. For a couple of seconds there was silence before a loud explosion sounded and a huge wave of smoke suddenly engulfed me. Pushing the smoke away with my mind I looked down the corridor. Little was left but broken woods and metal, with fire lapping round it. As I stared unable to sense any life a wild laugh broke out of me. Fighting down feelings of exaltation I tore my eyes from the scene of destruction and forced return to the matter at hand. I had landed on this planet for a reason, not simply to glutton myself on destruction. Stopping on the spot I searched through the information, which had only recently been forced, into my brain. The leader of these police was apparently on the top floor of a building. After more concentration I realised that I was in the wrong building. Anger quickly flooded through me, but with no enemy in sight or smell I blasted a nearby wall, causing sunlight to flood though the dust. As I exited the building I noticed for the first time the dark smoke, which seemed to congregate high up in the sky, around the tops of the buildings. Alarm sirens were blaring out here now as well and I noticed movement over beside a couple of large low rectangular buildings. Turning my head before the temptation grew too great I continued to fly upwards. As I flew the dark cloud thickened and I started to cough. Absentmindedly I also noted how my skin had started to take upon a black colour, the dust sticking to the blood easily. Hunting through the memories of the police officer, I raked each building I wove around looking for some distinguishing feature that would lead me to him. As if by instinct my body suddenly shot sideways as two large beams of light shot past me. There was a soft noise behind me as the air compacted as I shot forward, eyes already staring at the source of the attack. Two large robots sat atop a large balcony sticking out of the top of a building. Barely seconds later I was blinded as mass amounts of yellow light suddenly shot from the top of the building. Changing direction suddenly I aimed downwards at a sharp angle, flying as fast I could. Large explosions peppered me with dust and large pieces of stone, but I was quick enough to avoid being hit by any of the really large pieces. As I flew, only a couple of meters up from the ground, the dust separated forming two large waves, which flowed away from me. The shooting slowed as I neared the bottom of their building. Diving down suddenly I hit the ground with my feet propelling me upwards up the side of the building. I was only a couple of inches away from the side of the building, which was all a dark grey colour. But I was not concentrating on the material of the building; instead my attention was fixed on the distant ledge, up high above me. I was ready this time, and at the first trace of movement up there I suddenly altered my direction. Seconds later I felt the warmth as something shot past me. Ignoring the pains in my neck, I continued to stare above throwing myself sideways everytime I spotted a hint of red. But then suddenly the firing stopped. My ears, which had been filled with the sound of constant explosions, were clear and silence returned to the city. I continued to stare, every more frantically as time wore on and I continued to shoot upwards, unnerved by the total silence. What was going on?  
  
The wind brought a faint chill to her skin but she ignored the growing drop in temperature. It was too early to return back to the confines of the ship. Strange, she thought to herself, how something could look so attractive and cosy as the ship had done from her home planet, could feel so confining. She had assured herself and her parents that there was plenty that she could do on the ship; it was simply bursting with activities. But then after a while, she had started to yearn for fresh air and for real ground. There was something about the processed environment of the ship, which made any task seem tedious to her. But, she still felt that the trip was worth it. Nearly every day she was seeing new races and planets. Some of the ambassadors were unbearably pompous but they could also be found on her home planet, come to leave tributes or to beg military support. It hadn't escaped her, that when looking upon the different defence fleets that they were not really comparable to the Changeling fleets. Of course some of the alien ships were too strange to figure out their power, but from talks with her different bodyguards they too were not equal to the battleships of the Changelings. In the past the Changelings had not been the most advanced race, they were instead a very powerful physical race. But almost a thousand years ago the other major races had started to go through a recession period. Not least the once mighty Sayain race had started to fail. The amazing successes in which they had expanded with a seeming inevitably were seemingly gone. As they fell back a vacuum was left, where a powerful race with little technology had ruled, which the Changelings had stepped into. But the Changelings had learned from the mistakes of the races before them. They had stolen from all the other races till they were one of the most advanced in the galaxy. Getting up from the seat she had been on, she moved forward, through the green water that surrounded the small island she had been on. The water was a couple of feet deep, but it also swung through the air in a strange cycle, spinning in many different patterns and shapes. The water glistened from her purple armour as she moved out again into the open air. Reaching up she removed her cloak and cast it to the ground. While her training had been going well she had been feeling dissatisfied with her power. Through practice and training she could improve her technique and perhaps her power by small amount. She wanted much more power; already she could feel her limits uncomfortably. She needed to transform to get her next surge of power; she needed to ascend upwards like all the great warriors had done before her. Then once she could protect herself, she could have so much more independence. Though she was more powerful than her bodyguards, she was only just. If they outnumbered her she couldn't beat them. As she was uncomfortably aware of her own limits she knew there were others who could beat her. Even way out here in the middle of nowhere. And at the same time as she was noticing the failures of the other races, she also noticed the feelings they had for her. Some were neutral, but she didn't fail to see some of the glances at her. She didn't mind the hatred, well not too much. Nobody liked to be hated. The problem would arise if anyone decided to act on their anger. Looking down at her body she sighed to herself. And then she started to concentrate her power. The air started to spark as her power started to rocket upwards, cracking the ground below her. The clouds parted above her and the single moon shone down on her as she rose up into the air, finally hitting her maximum. The air sparked around her and for a moment she felt invincible. But she wasn't. She needed to change, so she could be as successful as the Changelings before her, to show everyone she was not just another Changeling bent on democracy, She was a warrior!  
  
Please leave your comments and reviews.What do you think of it so far? I did a bit more with the Changeling today, what do you think of her compared to Suiceene? 


End file.
